


Привет! (Я – ниндзя!)

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Кто-то оставляет Какаши записки на подоконнике





	Привет! (Я – ниндзя!)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello (I'm A Ninja)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248561) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



Какаши неторопливо вышел из лифта, негромким шепотом изрекая мрачные обещания в мобильник, зажатый между плечом и ухом. «Хатаке никогда не кричат, – часто слышал он в раннем детстве от отца, – когда мы угрожаем, то делаем это с шиком». Какаши воспринял этот сомнительный совет очень серьезно: он, как и Сакумо, никогда не повышал голос выше определенного уровня, и гордился тем, что может разрешить любые проблемы своих клиентов.  
Он кивал в ответ на приветствия помощников и секретарей его коллег, не отрываясь от телефона; дойдя до своего кабинета, он резко обогнул стол своего личного помощника: его прекрасно отглаженный костюм при этом еле слышно захрустел. Генма протянул Какаши ежедневник: массивный талмуд в блестящей черной коже. Тот выхватил его, не снижая скорости, вошел в кабинет и ногой закрыл за собой дверь.  
Несколько секунд спустя открыл ее опять.  
– Генма, – задушевно произнес он, – в первый раз это было смешно. Во второй – просто забавно. В пятый раз это уже домогательство – если ты еще не в курсе.  
Генма, нахмурившись, глянул на него поверх ровной кипы папок.  
– Вы о чем?  
Какаши подошел к его столу и помахал красным бумажным цветком: простеньким, но довольно милым. Генма, прищурившись, склонил голову, изучая.  
– Внутри прелестное коротенькое послание, – очень мягким тоном сказал Какаши. Генма (знавший, что чем мягче у Какаши тон, тем он злее) только сморщил нос. – Генма, ты ведь знаешь, как я отношусь к любовным записочкам.  
Тот ошарашенно замер. В целом тот привык к выходящим за всякие рамки причудам босса, но эта могла стать последней каплей.   
– Л-любовным записочкам. То есть, вы думаете, что это я пишу любовные записки, вкладываю их в цветы и оставляю на вашем столе?  
Какаши, прежде нависавший над Генмаой, выпрямился.  
– Хм. Не на столе.  
– Тогда где?  
– На подоконнике  
Генма закатил глаза.  
– Слушайте, во-первых, я бы не стал писать любовные записки, потому что я вас слишком хорошо знаю, а во-вторых, даже будь вы женщиной, все равно вы на десять с лишним лет старше тех, с кем я обычно встречаюсь.  
– Грубо, но верно, – признал Какаши.  
– И я вам уже сто раз говорил не оставлять окно открытым. С какой стати мне вообще класть их на подоконник? Я не настолько псих.  
– Ну… – Какаши перевел взгляд на цветок в своей рук. – Хм. Тогда продолжай работать.  
– Я и так работаю, – буркнул Генма, – эти документы были бы уже наполовину разобраны, если кое-кто не нудел мне про свои любовные записка. Может, вы сами их и написали.  
– Как ты смеешь! – фальшиво возмутился Какаши, отскакивая. – Никакого понятия об субординации. Уволю! – он круто развернулся и, нарочито чеканя шаг, скрылся у себя, хлопнув напоследок дверью.   
Генма вновь закатил глаза: песню про увольнение Какаши заводил еженедельно – и вернулся к работе. Но где-то внутри все равно продолжала мелькать любопытная мысль о том, кто же, черт возьми, посылал боссу такие очаровательные цветы.

***

  
Какаши прислонился к стене рядом с дверью кабинета и правым глазом пристально уставился на бумажный цветок: левый, пострадавший еще в детстве при несчастном случае, был прикрыт повязкой, которая, как считал Какаши, придавала ему лихой вид. В их последнюю встречу Анко заявила, что с этой новой черной повязкой он смахивает на пирата; Какаши, помнится, был тогда весьма польщен: пират всяко лучше висельника, с которым его сравнили в позапрошлый раз, а Какаши тогда дулся весь вечер.  
Он ухватил два лепестка и отогнул их, разглядывая аккуратные строки, бисерным почерком выписанные внутри:

Привет!

__  
Эта черная повязка гораздо лучше той синей. С ней ты еще красивее.  


Я – ниндзя!

  
Какаши медленно вздохнул, затем перевел взгляд на стеллаж за его большим столом. На третьей полке снизу, почти на уровне стола, невинно лежали еще четыре цветка. Фотографическая память Какаши в точности воспроизвела предыдущее послание:

Привет!

__  
Темный костюм на тебе смотрится просто потрясающе.  


Я – ниндзя!

  
Какаши подошел к полке, бережно расправил цветок и положил его рядом с остальными. Потрогал тонкую бумагу, и на его лице появилась непрошеная улыбка.

***

  
Какаши уставился на небольшой фургон, паркующийся на стоянке для машин хозяйственных служб. На боку фургона большими белыми буквами было выведено «Ниндзя: промышленный альпинизм и мытье окон». Какаши подавил желание хлопнуть себя по лбу, потому что, как бы сказал Генма, «сам кретин». Из кабины вылез какой-то парень, одетый в зеленый комбинезон, распахнул задние дверцы фургона и вытащил огромный красный ящик с инструментами.  
Какаши осторожно подкрался к нему и позвал:  
– Эй, ты!  
Если парень и удивился, то виду не подал. Он повернулся, глядя на Какаши с, похоже, тщательно контролируемым выражением лица.  
– Здрасьте.  
Какаши набрал в грудь побольше воздуха.  
– Ты – ниндзя?  
Спокойное лицо парня расплылось в улыбке, его карие глаза задорно сверкнули:  
– Ну, я же работаю на эту компанию. То есть… она частично моя. Так что да, в каком-то смысле я – ниндзя.  
Какаши потянулся к внутреннему карману пиджака и вытащил последний цветок. Улыбка парня дрогнула, и взгляд на миг метнулся к записке, прежде чем он вновь посмотрел на Какаши, теперь чуточку с вызовом.  
– А что, неужели так уж было необходимо, – спросил Какаши, медленно раскрывая цветок, – мыть мои окна каждый божий день?  
– Да нет, никакой необходимости не было, – последовал быстрый ответ. – Но согласись, это было весело?  
Какаши посмотрел на развернутый цветок.  
«Привет! – было там. – Ты слишком много работаешь. Тебе стоит немного развлечься.  
…Меня зовут Ирука».  
– Весело, – тихо пробормотал Какаши и посмотрел на дружелюбное лицо парня. Его бейджик гласил «Умино Ирука». Какаши улыбнулся. – Ну привет.  
На лицо Ируки вернулась усмешка – широкая и совершенно очаровательная.  
– И тебе привет!


End file.
